


Free Falling Love Addict

by acedavestrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedavestrider/pseuds/acedavestrider
Summary: Denial feels a lot like a hand down your pants at three in the morning.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 211





	Free Falling Love Addict

**Author's Note:**

> request from anonymous on tumblr!

Denial feels a lot like a hand down your pants at three in the morning, when you’re supposed to be sleeping. Denial is a hitched breath caught in your chest, your eyes squeezed tight so the image in your brain remains uninterrupted. Denial sits heavy in the bottom of your stomach until it eventually gives way to warm, satisfying affirmation, like it does every night. 

You might have feelings for your roommate. You might not be as straight as you thought you were. You might get distracted by Karkat’s mouth when he speaks sometimes, or by his hands when he gestures wildly in the middle of a colorful rant, and you might struggle not to grab him by the wrist and press his lips to yours every time you interact. Maybe. 

A few weeks of this has led you to where you are now - fist gripping around your own dick in the middle of the night, trying to stay quiet, mind swirling with ideas of Karkat just a room away. You didn’t mean to let it get to this point - getting off to the idea of your roommate isn’t exactly your idea of a good time, but it’s what you have right now. And fuck if your imagination isn’t vivid as hell. 

You like to go slow most of the time, let the scenario in your head play out exactly as you want it. It’s unrealistic and cheesy, something straight out of a poorly scripted porno, but you can hardly find it in yourself to be embarrassed about it all alone in your room. It’s the same scene every time - Karkat discovering you jerking off in your room, awkwardness and confusion quickly turning to desire as he climbs into bed with you, finishing you off himself. Improbable, maybe. Ridiculous, yes. But it works. 

You hold in a groan as the idea of Karkat’s hand pressing against you enters your mind. The fingers drifting over your nipple are replaced with his, painted black nails and soft skin. He presses a kiss to your neck, leaving a mark behind to bite and lap at, and you start to feel warm all over. 

Karkat’s hands are smaller than yours, dainty even, but it’s not hard for you to trick yourself into thinking the palm around your cock is his instead. Calluses turn smooth, grip hard but not painful as you imagine Karkat rubbing up your length, thumbing the tip with a scathing, loving insult in your ear. You put the fingers of your other hand in your mouth and pretend they’re his, eat up the tender words of praise your brain supplies you with, all in his low, hoarse voice. Wet fingers trail down your stomach, lower and lower until you graze against tender skin that begs to be touched. 

“Shit,” you breathe as you press a slow finger into yourself. You grip harder at your cock and bite your lip while the ghost of Karkat’s mouth nips patterns into the skin on your hipbone. 

Both of your hands speed up at once when you imagine Karkat pressing a kiss to your inner thigh, looking up at you under messy hair and pink cheeks, watching you unravel from his ministrations. You get a little creative, think of all the things he would mutter to you while you lose yourself to pleasure. Would he praise you? Tell you you’re beautiful? A muscle in your stomach jumps. 

It doesn’t take you long to find what you’re looking for, your fingers pressing deep into the part of you that makes your toes curl and your breath hitch. You speed up more, desperate, and the Karkat you’ve dreamed up takes a confident mouthful of your cock, smiling around your length even as you start to buck your hips upwards. Your wrist is starting to hurt but you hardly notice, too focused on trying to hold on to the fantasy you’ve constructed to care much about pain. 

A flick of your wrist, a hard press of your fingers, and you’re coming all over your own hand with Karkat’s name on your lips. 

The come down is never great; shame, embarrassment, some kind of annoying self-deprecation you’re not fond of. Karkat disappears from between your legs and you open your eyes, slowly recognizing the shapes of your bedroom. You share a wall with him and wonder, briefly, if he heard you. Part of you hopes he does. 

You sigh and let go of yourself so you can get cleaned up, after which you fall back into bed with a still racing heart and images of Karkat flashing behind your eyelids whenever you blink. You check your phone, intending to look through a few apps to distract yourself, only to find a text from the man who’s made himself so comfortable in your head. 

_ ARE YOU AWAKE?  _

Your chest clenches uncomfortably and you throw your blankets off, quickly making your way to your bedroom door. When you open it you find Karkat, hand poised to knock, standing in the darkened hallway with surprise coloring his expression. 

You’re about to ask him what he needs when you stop to take in his appearance - face flushed, hair a mess, clothes askew. Like he’d been sleeping, or - 

“Uh,” Karkat voices, eyes drifting over your rumpled form. Your sweatpants are just barely clinging to your hips from how you’d shifted them aside, and you’d be surprised if you weren’t sporting some kind of obvious wet mark. 

“You good?” you ask him, voice unusually strained. 

“Yeah, I just…” He clears his throat, looks away from you. “I thought I heard you… say my name.” 

Your breath stops so quickly you’re surprised you don’t choke on it. You’re normally so careful, you hardly ever make any noise, except this time maybe you did, maybe you - 

Your lack of a response is answer enough though, and you doubt your expression is hiding much of anything. The fact that you’ve already managed to hide it this long is nothing short of a miracle. Your luck’s run out.

You look at Karkat and he looks back at you. His pupils are blown out from the low light and something in his expression changes when you meet his gaze. 

“Can I come in?” he asks, shy, and suddenly your fantasy becomes extraordinarily realistic. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen im ace and i dont fucking know what im doing but i think this turned out alright??? vote now on your phones
> 
> thanks for reading and if youve got any requests feel free to hit me up on my tumblr @acedavestrider


End file.
